ravnica_tales_of_the_13th_districtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boros Legion
The Boros Legion The Boros Legion is the guild of righteous law and fierce justice. The most formidable military force on Ravnica, the Boros are efficient, self-assured, and zealous in the pursuit of their ideals. The Boros believe passionately in law; to them it is the structure by which society functions and the road map for the community’s health and safety. Anything that violates the letter of the law, threatens the spirit of the law, or obstructs the enforcement of the law is considered an enemy of the Boros Legion. In effect, anyone who disagrees with the Boros is an enemy of the Boros Quote: ''"Justice is toothless without punishment. Righteousness cannot succeed without the suffering of the guilty."'' Common Knowledge: '''The Boros Legion has a complicated, contrived, and highly stratified hierarchy, with the upper levels comprising angels and guildmages and lower levels comprising the League of Wojek and the Boros Army. Within the lower levels, Boros Army officers that outrank League of Wojek officers may issue orders to such individuals; but, the reverse is not true for League of Wojek officers that outrank Boros Army officers. ''Sunhome, Fortress of the Legion. ''Sunhome is the central guildhall of the Boros, acting as fortress, barracks, and place of worship. Widely believed to be a nearly impregnable monolith, Sunhome is a symbol of the Boros Legion’s strength and unity. In the past, Sunhome was the base of operations for the Wojek division of the guild, but the new guild leader Aurelia moved the Wojek to a secondary base and concentrated the strength of the Legion army at Sunhome. ''Aurelia: the Belligerence behind the Boros. ''The current guild leader is Aurelia, a ferocious archangel who ascended through the Boros ranks. After the death of Razia, founder of the Boros, and the disgrace of Feather, the previous angel guildmaster, the warleader Aurelia challenged Feather’s ascendancy. Aurelia argued that a disgraced angel couldn’t command authority or respect, and many agreed. Aurelia quickly shamed into silence those who didn’t support her, and she soon took command of the guild. While Razia was more of a figurehead, aloof and untouchable, Aurelia is an active, forceful leader who is directly involved with her underlings. She has urged the Boros to adopt her impassioned ideals and to take action to enforce them. '''Adventurers and the Icon: '''The Boros Legion are a good patron for those on the side of the law. They offer training, lodging and enough military ordinance to level entire continents. This also makes them dangerous enemies, so adventurers often try not to anger the Boros. '''Allies: The Boros Legion uphold the laws passed by the Azorius Senate, and is thus considered to be the armed forces of the government; while this is true for the most part, sometimes the Boros and the Azorius disagree on the interpetration of the laws. The Selesnya Conclave has a great spirit of cooperation with the Legion and both guilds often find common ground. Enemies: '''The Boros Legion and House Dimir avoid and chase each other for millenia, this hatred only exacerbated after Boros agents destroyed the Guildpact and House Dimir's previous guildmaster. As keepers of the laws and holy warriors, the Boros Legion struggles in every front against the Cult of Rakdos and the Gruul Clans. '''History: Founded by parun Razia, a militant flaming-sword-wielding archangel capable of using flame and light magic who fervently and firmly believes in harmonious coexistence on Ravnica, even if lives are lost and blood is shed in achieving this, the Boros Legion functions as the righteous and zealous constabulary and standing army of Ravnica, as the League of Wojek and Boros Army, respectively, and enforces Ravnican laws created by the Azorius Senate. The True Danger: As long as the Boros airships don't crash into the Senate again, all will be will.